


Still Good

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Makoto meet up at Tokyo and Sousuke suddenly finds out about the wonder called Tachibana Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/gifts).



"Yamazaki-san!" A voice called behind him.

 

The voice sounded familiar, but he didn't quite conjure up a face to match. Sousuke turned around and was surprised. Running towards him was Nanase's friend. Well technically he was also Rin's friend, too. What was his name? Tichi- Tachi-

 

"Tachibana," Sousuke said.

 

The man smiled brightly as he finally reached Sousuke. "Ah, I was worried you might not remember my name."

 

"I almost didn't," Sousuke said, maybe a little too bluntly. Then again he had never been too fond of Rin's Iwatobi friends. He knew it stemmed from having Rin leave him for them in childhood, something he admitted wasn't their fault, but it didn't change the way he felt.

 

"Is that so?" Tachibana said, scratching his cheek, awkwardly, but then he smiled. "Well we didn't get to talk a lot back then, so it's no wonder. Rin, on the other hand, always spoke of you so excitedly, so I almost feel like I know you."

 

Sousuke felt himself relax in the man's presence at the mention of Rin. Though he wasn't exactly keen on getting friendly with Tachibana, he couldn't resist the temptation of talking to someone who knew Rin. "How is Rin?" Sousuke asked.

 

Tachibana seemed to brighten at this and Sousuke couldn't help feeling like he just given a treat to an overgrown puppy. The thought made just a hint of a smile peek from his lip. Sousuke turned away, hiding it, as he turned toward his class.

 

"Rin is doing good," Tachibana said, keeping in stride with him. "He's very busy training, so I don't hear from him much, but he sounds excited. I admit I worry, because, well, last time, but I know if anyone can make it in Australia Rin can."

 

Sousuke glanced at Tachibana. "Hmm."

 

Tachibana eyes widened and he flushed. "Ah, I guess I'm rambling."

 

Sousuke looked away. "I'm glad he's doing well."

 

Tachibana didn't say anything as they entered the science building, but just as they reached the hall to his class, Tachibana stopped. He turned and faced Sousuke with a determined look on his face. "Yamazaki-san, I know this isn't my place to say, but I think you should contact Rin."

 

Sousuke's lips tightened into a hard line. He narrowed his eyes.

 

Tachibana stood firm against the gaze and his expression softened. "He misses you."

 

Sousuke stared, shocked at the words.

 

Tachibana smiled and really he had never met someone who smiled so much.  Then he was turning. "Let's talk again sometime Yamazaki-san." Then he was hurrying down the hall and into a classroom.

 

Sousuke watched him go, feeling somehow that something significant happened and he wasn't sure what.

 

Sousuke continued down the hall to his class, only to realize that his class was the same one Tachibana had just gone into.

 

\---

 

Rin was laughing so hard there were tears spilling from his eyes. Sousuke would be annoyed if he weren't so glad just to be able to see his best friend's face, even if he was only seeing it through a computer screen.

 

"If I had known it would've just taken Makoto to get you to contact me, I went have sent him after you long ago."

 

"It wasn't Tachibana," Sousuke said and it wasn't, at least not completely. Sure, Makoto got him thinking about contacting Rin, but it was Sousuke himself. He hadn't wanted to come to Rin without an answer, an answer he had found right before running into Tachibana. An answer that still had taken him three additional weeks to decide if he was satisfied with.

 

It was while he was helping out at the physical therapist office he was volunteering at that he finally realized that yes, he was satisfied with his decision. It might not have been his first choice, but it was still a choice he had made.

 

Still, Rin scoffed. "Oh, then what was it?"

 

Sousuke smirked. "Tachibana said you missed me."

 

Rin's entire face turned red. "Damn that Makoto."

 

Sousuke laughed. And that laughed made something sprout up inside him, something good, something like relief.

 

When he stopped laughing, he noticed Rin was staring at him with a sort of bemused look on his face.

 

"What?" Sousuke asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

 

Rin smiled wider. "I was just thinking it was good to see you."

 

Sousuke shrugged. "Same."

 

Rin's smile dropped and then he had a serious and worried look in his eyes. "Are you sure you're good?"

 

Sousuke considered that and then nodded. "I will be."

 

Rin nodded and then mumbled something.

 

"What?" Sousuke asked.

 

"What Makoto said, you know...it's true, right?"

 

Sousuke's eyes widened in surprise and then he grinned. "Yeah, I know."

 

There was an awkward pause as they both struggled with the sentimentality of the moment.

 

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Sousuke asked.

 

"Shut up!" Rin said as he wiped suspiciously at his eyes. "I -I got to go to practice."

 

"All right," Sousuke said with a knowing grin.

 

Rin glared at him then waved. "See you around."

 

"See ya," Sousuke said and then Rin's image vanished, the call disconnected.

 

Sousuke leaned back in his chair and rubbed his shoulder. Maybe it wasn't the future he originally had planned, but it was still good.

 

\---

 

He was staring again. He knew he was, but it kept happening. It had been a week since he had contacted Rin and he had planed to say something like an off-handed thanks to Tachibana, but it ended up being a lot harder than expected. It wasn't because Sousuke was shy or even that Makoto was constantly surrounded by people (and just how popular could this guy be), but in truth it was the glasses.

 

Sousuke had never thought he might have had a thing for glasses, especially Tachibana in glasses, but after a week of staring at the guy and managing to forget he was actually supposed to be trying to say something to him, Sousuke had to admit that he definitely had a thing for Tachibana in glasses.

 

What exactly that meant, Sousuke wasn't sure, but he figured that today he was going to tell Tachibana thanks. So when class was dismissed, Sousuke stood and began making his way over to Tachibana. The man was already surrounded by a crowd of students. It was amazing to Sousuke just how fast people moved towards Tachibana's desk. This just upped Sousuke's determination. He hardly even noticed how people parted in front of him as he made his way over, until he was standing in front of Tachibana. The man looked at him with a nervous smile.

 

"Yamazaki-san?"

 

"Thanks," Sousuke said without preamble, "For the other day."

 

Tachibana looked confused at first and then suddenly he was smiling. Sousuke was sure this had to count as looking directly into the sun. "You spoke with Rin?"

 

"Yeah." He smiled a little.

 

"Coffee!" Makoto said abruptly.

 

Sousuke blinked. "What?"

 

Makoto flushed. "Um, would you like to go out for coffee?"

 

Sousuke thought about it and then shrugged. "Sure."

 

"Great! I know a good place. Are you free now?"

 

Sousuke nodded and then the next thing he knew they were both heading out to a coffee shop three blocks away from campus. It was a cozy place, sort of run down on the outside, but warm on the inside, tucked in a corner. They settled in. Sousuke expected things to be awkward, but Tachibana flowed into conversation easily. It was nice.

 

Admittedly, Sousuke didn't talk much, but he still managed to hold up his side of the conversation when needed, and he found out he liked listening to Makoto. Even if it was mundane things he spoke of, he had a way of making them sound interesting and new.

 

"What are you going to school for, Yamazaki-san?"

 

"Sousuke," he said. Somehow it only felt right that Tachibana get to call him that.

 

Tachibana blinked and then smiled. "Okay, but you'll have to call me Makoto."

 

Sousuke gave him a firm nod.

 

"So what are you studying for, S-Sousuke?" Makoto flushed and laughed nervously.

 

"Coaching and physical therapy."

 

"Both?"

 

Sousuke nodded. "I want to help coach people like Rin, people who put their all into their dreams, maybe even help them reach the Olympics and I figured I could also help by preventing them from damaging their body in the process."

 

Makoto's expression softened and for a minute Sousuke worried he would see pity in his eyes, but instead what he saw was admiration. Sousuke suddenly found his coffee very interesting.

 

"What about you?" He asked and took a sip.

 

"I plan to go into coaching too! I really want to help children to learn to love swimming."

 

Sousuke looked at Makoto and smiled. "Somehow, that fits you."

 

Makoto rubbed his cheek. "Ah, you think so?"

 

Sousuke grinned. "I do."

 

This time it was Makoto who looked away, but he was smiling.

 

\---

 

"I can't believe it."

 

Sousuke felt his jaw twitched, but he ignored it as he instead looked for clothes. Sousuke never cared about clothes, he didn't, but somehow he couldn't figure out what he wanted to wear, and why suddenly was that even important.

 

"You totally fell for him."

 

"Rin," Sousuke said in warning.

 

Rin totally ignored him. "I mean, sure, I've seen it happen _hundreds_ of time. But even you Sousuke."

 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. Hundreds of time? What was that supposed to mean and why was he getting annoyed by that. He wasn't falling for Makoto and he said as much. Of course this just set off another fit of laugher from Rin.

 

"Sure, so that's why you called me at 5 o'fuck in the morning asking for clothes advice. Clothes advice, Sousuke."

 

A mistake Sousuke was fully regretting at the moment. Why the hell had he called Rin?

 

"So like I said, you got it bad for Makoto, but hey at least you've gotten this far. Not many people get all the way to a date."

 

"It's not a date," Sousuke said, and his heart thumped hard in his chest.

 

"You, him, going to the aquarium."

 

"He had an extra ticket after Nanase bailed on him."

 

"Haru didn't show for a trip to the aquarium."

 

"Last minute practice," Sousuke said, not really caring.

 

Rin scoffed. "Are you sure Makoto wasn't just using that as an excuse?"

 

"I'm sure," Sousuke said.

 

"Still, at least it's headway. I'm rooting for you. Just, you know, if you hurt him, I'll have to kick your ass."

 

Sousuke glared at the computer screen.

 

Rin held up his hand, defensively. "Hey, I'm not saying you would, but, come on, it's Makoto."

 

"Bye Rin," Sousuke said and reached over to his computer.

 

"Wait!" Rin said. "Wear the black shirt. You look good in black. He'll be all over-"

 

Sousuke disconnected the call. He stared down at the black shirt and tugged it on.

 

\---

 

It seemed crazy that two months ago he could barely remember Makoto's name and now, he was standing outside an aquarium as Makoto looked him over on their first non-date.

 

"You look...good," Makoto said and there was a sort of dark hunger in his eyes and suddenly Sousuke was very, very grateful to his jackass of a best friend who had amazing taste in clothes...most of the time.

 

"Thanks, so do you," Sousuke said and he did. He was wearing a deep green v-neck shirt that clung to his chest. He wore dark brown khakis that hung low on his hips.

 

"Ready?" Makoto asked.

 

Sousuke nodded and soon they were walking through the aquarium. They might have made an odd sight. Two full-grown men walking around an aquarium together, but it didn't really matter. All he really had eyes for was the way Makoto's eyes would light up whenever he saw an exhibit he liked. He chattered about the animals and told stories about his adventures at the aquarium with his friends and the twins.

 

"He really took his clothes off and tried to jump into the dolphin tank."

 

Makoto nodded, holding back laughter. "He said the dolphins wanted him to swim, but the weird thing was it looked like the dolphins were actually waiting for him."

 

Sousuke lifted an eyebrow, looking skeptical.

 

Makoto laughed. "I'm not making it up." Then he gave him a grin. "Any good stories about Rin."

 

Sousuke smirked as one came to mind. "There was this one time he was practicing by himself in the Samezuka pool. I came to check on him and I couldn't find him...at first."

 

Makoto leaned in, curious.

 

"I noticed there was a blue floaty in the middle of the pool. I was going to pull it out when suddenly there was a splash followed by the sound, "Duuunn dunn...duuunnn duun... duuunnnnn dun dun dun dun." Then he jumped on the floaty and attacked it with his teeth."

 

Makoto blinked. "Rin did that?"

 

Sousuke nodded solemnly.

 

Makoto's eyes widened and then laughed. He laughed and laughed, holding his stomach.

 

Sousuke felt his breath catch, and though it wasn't the first time he saw Makoto laugh, it was never like this. Sousuke's heart was beating in his chest so hard he couldn't believe it couldn't be heard over the entire aquarium. And right then he knew, and there was no denying it. He had fallen for Tachibana Makoto.

 

Makoto stopped laughing and smiled. Then he tilted his head. "Sousuke?"

 

Sousuke blinked and realized he had been staring. Before he knew it, Sosuke was moving. He grabbed Makoto's wrist and began tugging him forward.

 

"Sousuke?" Makoto asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

 

Sousuke didn't speak, just kept pulling Makoto forward until he reached a nearly empty exhibit. The tanks were tall and the area dark. Figuring this was the best he would get. He turned to Makoto and looked at him intently.

 

"I'm going to kiss you Makoto, so if you want to stop me, now would be a good time."

 

Makoto looked at him owlishly and turned completely red.

 

Sousuke wondered if that was a good sign or a bad one.

 

Makoto bit his bottom lip and Sousuke wondered how someone so big could look so cute.

 

"Okay."

 

_What?_ Sousuke wanted to ask, but then decided against it. Instead he leaned forward and kissed him.

Just the brush of their lips together sent a shockwave through Sousuke's body and before he new it he had wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Makoto whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. Just that was enough to make heat run through Sousuke's veins and he knew that if he didn't stop now he would have Makoto pinned against the aquarium wall. Reluctantly he broke apart,

 

When he did he almost kissed Makoto again. His eyes were still close, his lashes brushing against his flush cheeks. His lips red and slightly parted, as if asking to be kissed again. When Makoto finally opened his eyes, they were unfocused. He looked so ravish just from one little kiss and Sousuke really, really wanted to ravish him more

 

The moment lasted just a few seconds, and then Makoto turned his head embarrassed.

 

Sousuke smile and started to say something when Makoto screamed.

 

They both jumped and Sousuke twisted around to see what was wrong and saw one giant eye staring at them. Sousuke blinked and then realized just what was looking at them. "It's a sea turtle."

 

Makoto covered his mouth and then laughed. Sousuke looked at the man in astonishment and then they were both laughing. It felt good. Too good. So perfect, like everything was rushing through him ready to spill out.

 

Then Makoto took his hand and squeezed it.

 

Sousuke turned to Makoto and smiled. Makoto gave him a shy smile back, and then they were back, walking through the aquarium, stealing glances, and enjoying the non-date that was now definitely a date.

 

When their date ended and they were parting ways. They both lingered.

 

It was Makoto who spoke first. "So... today... this..." He stopped and looked away.

 

"Yeah?" Sousuke asked, his body stiffening, wondering what Makoto was thinking, feeling. Maybe he had just got caught up in the moment. Maybe he-

 

"Can we do it again?" Makoto asked, his voice hopeful.

 

Sousuke blinked. "Uh, yes, I mean." He took a steadying breath and met Makoto's eyes. "Makoto, go out with me."

 

Makoto stared at him in surprise.

 

Sousuke held his breath.

 

Then, to his surprise, Makoto leaned forward and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, one that lasted probably a couple of seconds at the most, but it felt perfect.

 

Makoto pulled away and smiled. "Okay." Then he was walking away, his cheeks red. "I'll see you tomorrow Sousuke!"

 

Then just like that he was gone. Sousuke stared and stared, not sure what had just happened. Then he was grinning.

 

He said yes.

 

Sousuke turned and headed back to his campus dorm.

 

This wasn't the future he originally planned. Not by a long shot. But it was definitely still good.

 

 


End file.
